undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YXW WrestleMania 3
YXW WrestleMania 3 will be the third annual WrestleMania produced by YouTube Xtreme Wrestling (YXW). YXWrestleMania 3 is the biggest CPV in YXW with 16 matches on the card. This CPVs hosts two co-main events: Mario Sanchez vs. Mart War for the XCW Championship and Max Mercury vs. Sean Avery for the YTW Championship. YXW WrestleMania 3 is the biggest event in Season 3 of YXW. This CPV also features the Hall Of Fame Induction of former XCW Champion Christian Styles, who main evented the first YXW WrestleMania against DoggyDog. Background & Storylines Main Event Matches 'XCW Championship: Mario Sanchez © vs. Mart War -' At YXW WrestleMania 2, Mario Sanchez would win a 6 Man Ladder Match to become the Season 2 Mr. Money In The Bank. Up until he cashed in his MITB Briefcase, Mario Sanchez would feud with, a recently turned Heel, Arrow over the MITB Briefcase starting on the Superstars After WrestleMania 2 all the way to Summerslam S02. At Feast or Fire, Mario Sanchez would cash in his MITB Briefcase on XCW Champion Silvio after the main event (Silvio © vs. Arrow) to become the first ever 2x XCW Champion. However after winning the title, Mario Sanchez would start showing heelish tendencies as showing no respect for his opponents and doing what ever it took to retain his title, At Survivor Series S02 (the YXW Season 2 Finale), Mario would fully turn Heel after attacking Silvio with the XCW Title belt during the match causing Silvio to win by DQ, but Mario would retain the title. After the match, Mario would proceed to attack Silvio until Mart War made his return and saving Silvio from certain injury. For most of Season 2, Mart War would stick to the background with his last match losing to a debuting Devin Sanchez at Battleground before taking a 5 Month Hiatus. Mart War would explain that while he was home, he hated watching Mario (a man he held great respect for) become a coward and cheating in order to get a lousy victory. At YXW Royal Rumble S03, Mario Sanchez would retain his XCW Championship in a DQ loss to TKE after Phenom interfered and attacked TKE; and Mart War would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.14 where he managed to win the whole match after last eliminating AJ Reyes. Immediatly, Mart War announced his intention to challenge for the XCW Championship if Mario manages to retain his XCW Title at Lockdown. At YXW Lockdown, Mario Sanchez would retain his XCW Title against Silvio & Antho in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match, solidifying Mario vs. Mart at WrestleMania 3 for the Main Event. After the match, Mart War would finally come to blows with Mario and managed to lay him out and stand tall in the middle of the ring. '''YTW Championship: Max Mercury © vs. Sean Avery - '''At St. Valentine's Day Massacre S02, Max Mercury would make his debut as part of the X Bullet Club alongside Seth Turner & Zack Thompson. Over the course of the season, the X Bullet Club would take over YXW where they introduced new members (Kenny Taylor & Reggie Killer), won multiple championships (YTW - Mercury, US - Zack, Tag Titles - Kenny & Reggie, 24/7 - Seth), and feuded with most of YXW roster, along with the group's main rival Brett Storm. At Extreme Rules S02, Sean Avery would make his debut saving Dice from an attack by Zack Thompson and would start a feud with Thompson throught the rest of Season 2. At YXW Survivor Series (Season 2 Finale), Max Mercury would defeat Brett Storm to become a 2x YTW Champion. At YXW Royal Rumble S03, the trio of Sean Avery, Brett Storm, & Demon Extreme would defeat the X Bullet Club (Max Mercury, Kenny Taylor, & Zack Thompson) in a 6 Man Tag Team Match after Sean Avery got the pinfall on Kenny Taylor. Following Mart War's decision to challenge for the XCW Title at WrestleMania 3, a No.1 Contenders Tournament was made to determine a challenger to the YTW Championship at WrestleMania 3. At YXW Road To Gold, Sean Avery would enter the Road to Gold Tournament where he defeated Tony Wolf (in the 1st Round), YXW Cruiserweight Champion Angel Alexander (in the Semi-Finals), and Demon Extreme (in the Finals) to become the No.1 Contender to the YTW Championship at WrestleMania 3. Also that night, Max Mercury would defeat Brett Storm in a 5 Star Hell In A Cell Match to retain his YTW Championship to enter WrestleMania 3 as YTW Champion. This match will be the first singles encounter between Max Mercury and Sean Avery. Match Card XCW Championship: Mario Sanchez © vs. Mart War YTW Championship: Max Mercury © vs. Sean Avery The Undertaker vs. Matteo No Disqualification Match: Demon Extreme vs. Seth Turner YXW United States Championship: Zack Thompson © vs. Brett Storm vs. MD Shockz vs. Tyson Victor Hell In A Cell Match: Arrow vs. Mr. X Demon Spyke vs. Jack Roberts vs. Anthony Harris vs. Jake Navor vs. Casablanca vs. Silvio No Disqualification Match: Antho vs. X Bullet Club Leader Extreme Rules Match: TKE vs. Phenom YXW World Hardcore Championship Open Challenge YXW Cruiserweight Championship: Angel Alexander © vs. Larry Troy No Holds Barred Match: Mahadi Khan vs. Vandy YXW Intercontinental Championship: Jacob Cass © vs. Devin Sanchez No.1 Contenders Match (IC Title): AJ Reyes vs. K2K vs. D Chaos No Disqualification Match: Shingo vs. Tony Wolf YXW Tag Team Championship: X Bullet Club (Kenny Taylor & Reggie Killer) © vs. Ty Crews & Andrew Carter Results